


Wolves

by Morbid_Canary



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_Canary/pseuds/Morbid_Canary
Summary: A familiar duo sat at the edge of the lake, staring off into the setting sun, watching the stars come to life. The castle of Mewni could be seen fading blue on the horizon, where they should’ve been, but where they refused to be. She pulled closer to him, letting her head fall onto his shoulder as she sleepily watched the sun fall. Her partner slipped his hand around her and held her tight. The red horizon faded, but as they looked up, the red ribbon of light was coming from another source. They were much older now, too old to play around anymore with petty break ups and arguments. The red string from the blood moon entranced them, tying their fate together. The dream he had of this happening five years ago were coming true, and the pair felt closer by the second. Right now, in this moment, had anyone been around to look upon them, it seemed that the king Star wanted had already been decided.





	Wolves

A familiar duo sat at the edge of the lake, staring off into the setting sun, watching the stars come to life. The castle of Mewni could be seen fading blue on the horizon, where they should’ve been, but where they refused to be. She pulled closer to him, letting her head fall onto his shoulder as she sleepily watched the sun fall. Her partner slipped his hand around her and held her tight. The red horizon faded, but as they looked up, the red ribbon of light was coming from another source. They were much older now, too old to play around anymore with petty break ups and arguments. The red string from the blood moon entranced them, tying their fate together. The dream he had of this happening five years ago were coming true, and the pair felt closer by the second. Right now, in this moment, had anyone been around to look upon them, it seemed that the king Star wanted had already been decided. 

Star awoke in a familiar bed, but one that wasn’t her own. The dark red room with pink and yellow decorations, glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling, and a rainbow lava lamp that had captivated her lover for far too long when she gave him it reminded her that this was also her home. Though her partner was gone already, she knew he wasn’t far. After all, the castle in the underworld wasn’t as big as it appeared. All of the doors and rooms had to be modified for Queen Lucitor due to how tall she was, which gave it the illusion of being a very grand palace. Star couldn’t complain, it was roughly the same size as her castle, though, one could argue that the lack of secret tunnels was disappointing. She sat up on the bed and grabbed her wand, using it as a mirror to fix her messy hair with a brush. Despite being her second home, neither of them were very clean, and some mess was always to be found in both of their rooms. While they could always ask a maid to clean it, Tom was too particular about where everything needed to go if it was to be cleaned that he’d eventually just undo all of their progress. Reminding herself of this little quirk made her smile slightly through tired eyes. 

Before she could fall asleep again, a ring from her phone filled the room. « Good morning Star! I wanted to know where you are, you didn’t come home last night, » Her mother, Queen Moon, asked in a slightly rushed tone. Star brushed some hair out of her face and smiled, « Mom, you know I go to Tom’s a lot, » Moon nodded, still visibly worried. « Are you okay? Has anyone in the underworld bothered you? » This always happened if she stayed there, her mom worried someone was going to bully her or something. « No, I’m fine, the only bullying that happened was when King Lucitor pressured us about getting married. » Her mother seemed to calm at this, but her curiosity rose. « And? » Star huffed, « Mom, there’s no need for it yet. » Her mom’s face fell into a disappointed gaze. « Your father and I aren’t getting any younger dear, you should probably start considering it, » Star smiled softly, « Don’t worry Mom, I’ll be fine. » Moon smiled and nodded. « I trust that you know what’s best. » Star smiled harder, but not forced. « Thanks, Mom, I’ll see you tonight. » Moon nodded. « Goodbye, sweetie. » She clicked her phone closed and set it back on the dresser. She should get dressed. 

The closet, surprisingly, was more of Star’s than Tom’s, despite this being his own house. She even could find some clothes she left here when she was sixteen, something that seemed like it was too long ago. The battles against Meteora and Eclipsa, they were too brutal and too rough for her to feel like remembering now. But, she found the attire she wanted. The Underworld was surprisingly casual if nothing was happening. Even King Lucitor could be found wearing t-shirts and cargo pants, typical dad outfits, on a regular basis. Much less strict than her own parents, who required her to wear a dress almost daily. A purple shirt, tied above her waist, and black jean shorts with multiple metal accents and piercings that went to her knees, were enough.  

« Star? » a voice knocked as the door opened, and a figure peeked around the room. « Tom, i’m changing, » She replied, almost a deadpan. « Oh, whoops, » He remarked, closing the door in a hurry. Despite them dating for almost five years now, Star was still a little skittish to be seen when changing. One could say they haven’t reached that level yet, but it was more or less her own hidden self consciousness that she worried about. Once her shirt was slipped over her, and her pants on, she opened the door. « So, what are we doing today? » The lavender demon in front of her smiled. « Well, my dad wants us to oversee some imports first, then we’re free to do whatever. » Star smiled up at him. She, sadly, hadn’t grown past 5ft2, but her demonic partner seemed to never stop growing. He was at least 6ft now, and the horns added an extra inch or two. He smiled back, « Should we get going? » Star nodded, and grabbed her wand and backpack. 

« Which import post are we going to? » Star looked around outside of the carriage. « Milakee, » Star’s eyes lit up, « With all the cool birds and cats?! » Tom nodded, « Though, my dad said we couldn’t get anything this time. After Bluebell, I think he’s sick of our surprises. » Star nodded. Bluebell was an impulse buy, but the little snow leopard gryphon was so lively, how could they have resisted her? Star watched as they slowly began to leave the underworld and approach the post, the river in sight. A large ship as well as a few smaller others were docked and waiting. 

It’s a good thing this job is so easy, just read the papers and make sure nothing’s illegal, if questions arise look in the container. Star rehearsed the routine in her head, subconsciously chewing on her wand. She always feared that something bad was going to happen one day, like someone would be smuggling Jumja berries or Horé crystals. That would seriously strain the relationship between the kingdoms. As the carriage halted, the pair hopped out and were greeted by the bowing ship hands and border controls. « Good morning, Your highnesses. » The owner of the dock bowed and handed them the papers. « Nothing too much today, I don’t think. » Tom and Star nodded, thanking the man. « Let’s start with the biggest ship first. » Star nodded in agreement. As they instructed the crew to get the crates to the ground for inspection, Star noticed Tom being a little worried. « Is something wrong? » Tom snapped back to earth. « No, no, just always a little worried about this stuff. » That was a distraction answer.

The first crate, then the second, then the third, were all checked. Soon enough, they’d be done, hopefully. Tom grew more and more uneasy by the second. Did he know something she didn’t? « Master Lucitor, come here please. » A voice called, and a jittery demon went towards it. Star watched as the two men exchanged words, and he handed Tom a small black bag, which appeared to be sealed with a rune of some sort. Her curiosity was only growing. Tom seemed to be less anxious holding the bag, and then put it into his pocket. He returned to Star, and smiled softly. « What was that for? » She asked, and he blinked all three eyes. « It’s a surprise. » He said it rather deadpan, and Star knew he couldn’t keep a secret at all. She frowned, but went back to checking the newest container.

By noon, they’d checked and made sure of everything. As Tom returned the clipboards to the owner, he tied the papers together for his father to read later. Star returned to the carriage. When Tom joined her, she asked. « Are we gonna go see my parents? My mom wanted to see me today. » Tom shrugged and smiled. « Sure, seeing Queen Moon and King River again would be nice. » Star leaned against him, and closed her eyes. The trip would be just a few seconds, for the carriage to open a portal and travel, but she was happy that her partner seemed to enjoy her parent’s company. If anything, it soothed her nerves about her parent’s frustrations with monsters. If they could accept Tom, Star only could dream of the progress she could make on top of the progress she had already made. As expected, a few seconds of thought and they were at the foot of Mewni’s castle. Lunch was going to be fun.

Marco, her squire, had greeted the duo first. « Welcome back Star! » He smiled. « Queen Moon has a whole big lunch, I’m not allowed to attend but It’s apparently a big deal. » Star tilted her head. « A big deal? You gotta tell me, Marco! » Star cut in front of him and he effectively pushed her aside. « I’m not allowed to spill the beans, even if I am your squire. » Marco peered down, and saw a red string tied around her pinkie on her right hand. « What’s that? » He looked a bit worried. « Oh, it’s nothing, just a little token. » Star tried to hide it in her hands. She actually got it a year ago, Tom had tied a string around her and his pinkies, a sort of promise link without the consequences of an underworld ring. I guess Marco just never saw it, she thought, as she continued inside, Tom following closely behind. The castle was her true home, and as she made her way to the dining hall, she turned around. Tom was still in the door, talking inaudibly to Marco. Marco seemed a bit hurt by whatever Tom was saying, but he also was smiling. What were they hiding from her? Star was growing frustrated now, but she would just put it away for now. 

« Oh Star! I’m so happy you’re home! » Moon hugged her immediately as she walked into the banquet. « Mom, I always come home, is everything okay? » She hugged back but watched her mom carefully. « Oh, I just..worry. You know I still fear what monsters might do to my daughter.. » Star’s face fell a little. « I know you’re with the prince of the underworld, but I can’t help but worry about you spending so much time in that dimension. » Star nodded. « What’s this about mom? » Moon tapped her fingers together, looking away. « Well, Star.. » Tom entered the room, putting a hand on Star’s shoulder. He lead her to sit down, and Moon and River joined them. Food quickly was served, and Star looked at Tom worriedly. As if they had telepathy, they communicated between looks. Tom was visibly nervous too, he must know something she doesn’t. 

« So..Tom, as you know.. » Moon started, « Monsters attacked Mewni recently. » Star’s eyes widened. « Wait, what?! » River shushed her. « Yes, I..I know. We’ve, the underworld has taken them in for questioning. » Tom’s demeanour shifted. « You imprisoned them?! » Star backed up and stood from her chair. Tom stood up and grabbed her hands. « Star, it’s not what you think, » he looked into her eyes trying to calm her, « They were planning to attack the castle, to attack you, and they even came to the underworld to find you. » Star shook her head. She couldn’t believe it. She tried her best to help the monster and mewman union, yet there were still attacks like this happening. Why did they hate her? Why were her attempts failing so badly? « There’s something more, Star, » River cut in, « Despite your efforts..We think the monsters might be being controlled by something. » River sighed. « As a result, we..we all think the best option is to have you stay away for a while and we will deal with it. They want you, well, they’re never going to find you. » Tom said, holding Star’s face and running his hand over her cheek marks. Star was almost crying, « What do you mean? Where..Do I have to go back to Earth? » Moon shook her head. « You’re going to stay in a dimension guarded by Omnitraxus and Rhombulus, no one in, no one comes out. Do you understand? You are not to leave, I don’t want any childish escape games. » Moon went from sad to as tough as nails in a mere moment. Star just looked down, and walked out of the room. Tom was going to go after her, but he decided to let her be. Too much fuss and he would want to change his mind even more.

Star crawled through the hidden passage in her room to find her way to the garden that Eclipsa taught her to love so many years ago. Bluebell should be there, and the secluded courtyard would be the last place someone would try to find her in, except for Marco or Tom, but either of them would be better company than a guard or her parents. Bluebell soared down from a tower as she saw Star sit next to the fountain. Her phone was ringing, but she threw it aside. The gryphon watched as it bounced across the grass and bricks below them. Star pulled the gryphon chick to her chest and started shaking, almost crying. She could fight anyone who tried to attack her, she could beat them all, and if she couldn’t, her and Tom could together, so why were they giving in? Why were they throwing in the towel for her before even giving her a chance? Bluebell nuzzled Star’s arm and chirped, trying to calm her down. The warmth from Bluebell’s thick fur soothed her slightly, and her crying soon reduced to just sadness and sniffling. She looked at the string tied around her finger and just shivered more. Bluebell jumped up and chirped excitedly, running towards a figure emerging from the other side of the garden. 

Star glanced up, and spoke softly, « Tom, why are you here..? »  Tom picked up Bluebell and walked towards her, sitting next to her. « I..I wanted to talk to you, I know it seems like we’re all just assholes right now, but.. » He swallowed and tried to watch her face for a reaction. When there was interest in her eyes, he continued, « When I heard of the monster attack, looking for you especially, I got scared. Me! I was terrified, Starship. » She stared up at him. « I…I just don’t want to ever see you hurt again. » Star pressed her head against him, and Bluebell purred. « I don’t know what i’d do if someone got you or…worse… » Tom blinked a few times to push his fears away. Star listened, feeling even the demon next to her grow colder. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small bag. Star looked at them confused, Tom noticed this and explained, « They’re bond rings, not quite a promise ring, but..they allow the wearers to have telepathy and empath abilities with each other. My dad made them, but, they had to get sized in the Pony Head kingdom. » Star reached her hand out, but Tom held them still. « There’s a catch though, they don’t come off, until a further commitment is made. » He said. « So..make sure you really, really don’t have any last regrets with me. » Star laughed, and Tom grew worried. « I don’t, I love you » Star said, hugging the demon tightly. Tom still seemed withdrawn, « Underworld promises are…very very tough to get out of, to say the least..Are you sure? » Star nodded. « I’m fine with that. » He smiled and hugged her back, kissing her forehead softly before drawing back and slipping the black ring with a gold and red rune inscribed onto her finger, then putting his own on. 

They sat in the garden and played with their gryphon until it was later than they expected. And to Tom’s surprise, no one had attempted to find them here. Bluebell was getting tired, and the sun had past it’s 4PM mark. Star had started to cheer up about moving, now that she knew she could at least talk to her partner while in prison. Queen Moon had found them, though. « Are you ready to go, Star? » _wait, what?_ « Tonight? I thought I could spend at least tonight with.. » Moon shook her head. « We don’t know when they’ll be back to attack again, or if there’s others who will attack.. » Moon looked down at the black ring on her daughter’s finger and smiled to herself. « It’s time, Star, your father and I will watch over Bluebell, I promise. » Star walked over to her mom, with Tom next to her. 

« Okay. I think I’m ready. »


End file.
